Oh Crap
by Lieutenant Snuffles PhD
Summary: Sam and Charlie had a bet that involved Cas and Dean. Dean is worried that Sam won't accept who he is, but Sam knows better Tumblr inspired. One shot. Destiel because I'm bored.


**Takes place on an AU-ish where Charlie visited the bunker before she went to Oz. Also, Castiel is living with them. I got this idea from Tumblr. On the one in Tumblr, it was an OC character instead of Charlie, but I thought she'd make a nice touch. Thanks, Tumblr. OH,and I didn't know Dean's room number (or any room number) so just correct me if you know them. **

It was raining. And I mean raining _hard_. Charlie got a call from Sam saying that his laptop needed some technical support, and if she would like to stay in the bunker for a while. She has been on the run for a while now, so she had really nothing to do. Charlie accepted and headed over there. Her and Sammy were working on the laptop while Dean and Cas where...doing something important? Meh, they were somewhere.

"So, what does it need?" Asked Sam.

"Mmm, not much. You see, the fan needs cleaning, it gets dusty over the years. You need to clean it so the laptop doesn't overheat. Nothing hard, of course." Charlie finished examining Sam's mac and smiled at him. "I need a screwdriver to open you got one?" She asked.

Sam pinched the tip of his nose and looked around "Eermm...Ah, damn. I left the toolbox on the electricity room. Do you want me to go get it? or..?" He started to stand up.

"What? Oh, no thanks, I got it" Charlie stood up and started walking,suddenly she turned around "Ummm... where's the electricity room?" She chuckled nervously

Sam pointed to the hallway "Over that way near room 74 A. Says 'Electricity'on the door. You won't miss it" He said "You sure you don't want me to go get it?"

"Nah, I'm fine" She picked up a paper from the floor and started running "_I'm going on an adventure!_" Charlie yelled as she ran away. Sam chuckled.

Charlie started walking slower now, afraid she might me lost. "_What did he say? Room 47 A? No, wait. Room 74 A...? Ah, dammit I couldn't hear what he said in the end_" She thought_. _

Charlie kept on walking counting the doors "_72... 73... 74 B..._" She counted "_Ah! 74 A, here we are_" She opened the door, but it was a little hard to open. She gripped the handle tight and pushed the door with her shoulder. The door burst open, but it wasn't the Electricity Room...

It was Dean's room.

And it wasn't a good time to interrupt seeing as Dean had an angel in a trench coat on top of him. She just stood there, shocked and frozen. Nobody moved.

"NOPE" Charlie slammed the door shut but it bounced back open. "SAM! GUESS WHAT?" She started running back to where Sam was.

"Charlie, wait! I can explain!" Dean slipped off Cas and started chasing Charlie. He tripped over their clothes '_Oh crap, my clothes' _Dean grabbed his pants and tried to run and dress at the same time.

"Dean, you are going to trip" Castiel's voice trailed off as Dean ran. Cas too got his sleeping robe and started chasing Dean.

Charlie ran fast and got to Sam first. She rapidly told him what she saw. Nearly out of breath, she managed to say "I win"

Finally Dean and Cas got to Sam and Charlie. They both had smirks on their faces. They stood there crossed armed.

Out of breath too, Dean started talking "Charlie, we can explain. Sam, whatever you hear-"

Sam interrupted "Wow, Dean. I can't believe this"

'_Well shit. Here we go, He hates me now' _Dean thought of the worst. "Sammy listen, It's okay if you-"

He interrupted again "Well, Dean. I must say I'm disappointing"

"Sam, please, I'm sorr-"

Sam pointed his finger at Dean "_YOU,_ Dean Winchester is-"

Dean snapped "Not straight! I know. Now if you woul-"

"U_nder_ Cas" Sam yelled "I mean, I always thought you'd be on top, mostly because you'd crush him...wait, that's not good. But then again, you might like that; being the dominant one..." He trailed off

"Wait, _what?_" Dean was stiff.

"Yeah! Charlie and I had a bet on who'd be on top of who. I voted you on top of Cas, she said Cas on top. Dammit Dean, I had my money on you" Sam shook his head and took out his wallet. He handed Charlie a $50 dollar bill.

"Thank you" Was all Charlie said.

"I don't get it. So you mean that you're not... angry at me?" Dean asked Sam.

"Of course not. I mean, sure, you made me lose 50 bucks, but it's _okay _Dean. I don't care what gender you sleep with, or, in this case, which species."

Dean was still confused, while Cas just stared at him. For the first time since they came running, Cas spoke "I think he means that you should not worry because Sam doesn't care about your sexual orientation. Or like he said, anything regarding gender or species-"

"Yeah, I know what he means, Cas" Dean said softly to him. They locked eyes.

"Aaand here we go again with the eye-coitus" Charlie burst out "Just get a room you too, we won't interrupt you. We know now who's the dominant one on this relationship" She winked at Dean

"Bitch"

"Jerk"


End file.
